He knows
by SassyGamer
Summary: Another's hands have touched my skin but I won't tell him where I've been. He knows. / It's tearing me apart, she's slipping away. One-shot. Cheating. Bechloe/Jeca.


**AN: Hi guys! It's been a while huh? I hope you guys like this one shot. The song is; I know What You Did This Summer by Shawn Mendes feat Camila Cabello**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the song. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Beca opens the door, hoping he would still be sleeping. Beca's hear is a mess. She still wears the clothes from yesterday. Beca silently throws her keys on the kitchen table. She sneaks her way up upstairs.

'Beca?' She heard him. 'Jesse?' Jesse looks at her and notices how she looks, thoroughly fucked. Still, he doesn't say anything. Both just stare at each other. 'Haven't you got my text?' Jesse had sent her a message the night before. Beca chose to ignore it. 'I slept over at Stacie's.' He knows it's a lie. He chooses to not acknowledge it. Beca looks exhausted from the night activities of before and decided to go upstairs and go sleep. Jesse decided to say nothing. When she walks past him he smells the perfume, it's not Beca's. Jesse knows.

* * *

He knows dirty secrets that I keep

Does he know it's killing me?

He knows, he knows

Does he know another's hands have touched my skin?

I won't tell him where I've been

He knows, he knows

He knows

* * *

Chloe smirked when she saw Beca all worked up. Chloe connects their lips in a passionate kiss. Hand roaming and groping each other's bodies. Both let out a breathy moan. 'Chlo, stop teasing.' Beca breaths out. Beca can feel Chloe smirking in her neck before giving a last kiss there. 'As you wish.'

 **Jesse: (10:23pm) Becaw, will you be home tonight?**

Beca opens the text message. Deep inside she does feel guilt, she knows he knows what she's doing but both don't say it. Beca wants to write him back but it would only bring more trouble. 'Becs? You gonna sleep or what?' Chloe said wrapping her arms around the brunette. Beca turns around to look at Chloe's eyes. The blue eyes captivate her. 'Yeah, give me a second baby.' Beca locks her phone and places it on the nightstand. Beca kisses Chloe on her forehead and wraps her arms around the redhead. 'Goodnight Chlo.'

* * *

It's tearing me apart

And she's slipping away (I'm slipping away)

Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?

The pictures on her phone

And she's not coming home (I'm not coming home)

Coming home, coming home

* * *

Jesse knew she's cheating on him. He knows. Beca was always secretive about her phone, never letting him look on it. She always hides it. 'Jess, I'm going to get some groceries. I'll be back in 30 minutes.' Beca quickly pecks him on his mouth. He nods. He quickly notices the phone on the table. She left it on the table, most likely she forgot it. He knows he probably shouldn't peek but he still does. It doesn't take long for him to find the pictures together with a redhead. Jesse had to admit, she was beautiful. Pictures of them together were on her phone. Several of them kissing or cuddling

 **Chloe: (12:00 am) When will you be coming over? I miss you baby. I want you so bad now.**

He read several more texts, all of them being how much they miss each other or how much they love each other. Anger began boiling inside. Jesse wants to throw the phone; he wants to scream. He stays silent and his grip tightened. He knows she would only start a fight with him if her phone would be thrown away. He placed it back in the same position as before. Instead he throws the first thing he sees. A plate. He throws it in all his fury against the wall. The plate shatters in pieces on the ground. He doesn't bother picking up all the pieces, no instead he takes a few more things to throw against the wall in anger. When Beca comes home she sees all the broken pieces on the ground. She sees him looking at her. The betrayal, anger and sadness in his eyes says everything.

'You're slipping away from me.' Jesse said. Beca ignored him. 'I'll clean it up later.' Beca nodded before walking upstairs. Jesse's glad she doesn't say anything.

* * *

I know what you did last summer

Just lie to me, there is no other

I know what you did last summer

Tell me where you've been

I know what you did last summer

Look me in the eyes, my lover

I know what you did last summer

Tell me where you've been

* * *

Beca met Chloe in a club. Beca had a job in the club Titanium. In the weekends she would DJ there. Many females or males pursued her. Never had Beca any interest in any of them. Until Chloe. Her blue eyes captivated Beca, they drank together at the bar and talked about their stuff. They just clicked. It was also the first time Beca has sexual activities in a while. Beca didn't return home that night and Chloe didn't leave the club with her best friend Aubrey. Beca texted Jesse she would sleep over at Stacie's because she had to discuss something with the manager and Stacie lived closer at the club then Beca did. After the activities Beca and Chloe exchanged their numbers. More dates followed and Beca only fell deeper in love with the redhead. Jesse quickly got suspicious, Beca always claimed to hang out with Stacie but they weren't that close.

* * *

I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know

I didn't mean it, no

I didn't mean it, mean it, no

Can't seem to let you go

Can't seem to hold you close

* * *

'Where you've been?' Jesse asked her after a date Beca and Chloe had. 'I was at Stacie.' Beca lies replies quickly. Jesse knew she wasn't. Beca told him always she would hang out with Stacie. Stacie was her cover. When Beca one night told him she would stay over at Stacie again because of her late shift he decided to surprise her at the club. He drove to the club. He quickly spotted his girlfriend with a redhead. Beca looked carefree and happy. He thought they were close friends until Beca kissed the redhead on the mouth, a passionate kiss. Beca quickly stopped and kissed her in her neck which earned giggles from the redhead.

'Look me in the eyes and tell me where you've been.' Jesse was angry, the anger was clear in his voice. Beca quickly decided to not let it slip where she had been. 'I was at Stac-' Jesse made sure to quickly interrupt her. 'Just lie to me like you always do.' He sneers.

'Tell me with who you have been.' Jesse asked again. 'Just for once be honest with me.' He knows. 'Were you with her?' Jesse asked again. 'With Chloe?' Beca had no idea how he got the name.

'Yes.' Tears welled up in Jesse's eyes. 'Beca, tell me we can make this work. Don't give up on us. We've been together for 6 years. We promised each other forever.' He was crying now and so was Beca. 'Okay.' Jesse felt relieved. He embraced her tightly, 'I love you.' He only didn't notice her staying silent.

* * *

I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know

I didn't mean it, no

I didn't mean it, mean it, no

Can't seem to let you go

Can't seem to hold you close

* * *

Two weeks followed. Both stayed loyal to their promise. They would work on their relationship. They spend their time together for dates. In those two weeks they had dinner 4 times, watches movies almost every night (Beca didn't really watched them with interest and would fall asleep quickly afterwards.). They would cuddle, he would hold her close in the hope she wouldn't leave. Both tried so hard but both realized their relationship is broken and beyond repair. They can't seem to let go that small part of love they have for each other. Only it isn't a romantic love.

* * *

I know when she looks me in the eyes

They don't seem as bright

No more, no more, I know

But she loved me at one time

Would I promise her that night

Cross my heart and hope to die

* * *

Jesse was no fool. He could see Beca's eyes lose the spark her eyes once held. He could see the sadness behind her mask. He knew she was slipping away from him; he knew she was losing him. Every single time he kissed her he felt like he was kissing a brick. He tried to pursued her into making love with him, hoping she would love him again. She quickly rejected him saying she was tired. She may have loved him at one time but that seemed gone now. When the third week came he knew Beca was breaking inside. He couldn't over his girlfriend comfort because he knew why she was breaking. He could only hope she would stay with him.

The third week Beca cracked. She missed the redhead. She missed the redhead's soft lips on hers. She began longing for the redhead again. Chloe knew she was Beca's little secret. She knew Beca had a boyfriend of six years, she's the reason their relationship is broken. She hadn't heard of Beca for two weeks now and she was a mess. She missed the tiny brunette. In the first week Chloe worried something had happened to Beca, the second week she couldn't help but cry. Had Beca left her? Chloe knew she could see it coming from afar. Why would Beca throw away a six-year long relation for her? Beca promised her she wouldn't leave her, she promised her she would leave him for her. Chloe had called Aubrey and told her best friend everything. Aubrey wasn't too happy with the brunette but promised not to rip out the vocal cords of the brunette (Only because Chloe didn't want her to.) The third week after Beca and Chloe's last encounter Beca came over at her house.

'Beca?' Chloe felt like she was dreaming, here she stood, her lover. She hadn't seen the brunette what felt like eternity. Chloe couldn't ask anything else before she was engulfed in a tight hug. 'I missed you so much.' Chloe should feel anger but she couldn't be angry at Beca. 'I'm so sorry. Jesse and I tried to repair our relationship.' Chloe just dumbly nodded and stepped aside to let Beca. 'Beca, you made me a mess. You need to choose. I can't do this any longer. I will always be there for you, as a friend or love but you have to choose.' Before Chloe could say anything Beca kissed her. Teeth and tongues clashed. The kiss was rough but full with longing. Chloe's heart was racing and her mind was going crazy. 'Upstairs' Chloe breathed. Chloe quickly wrapped her legs around Beca's waist. When they arrived at the bedroom the door was pushed open roughly. Beca pushed Chloe on the bed and they continued their actions. 'I've missed you so much.' Chloe breaths.

When Beca gets home again the next day Jesse waits for her. He knows she left to see her again. 'Jesse. I...' Jesse finally looked Beca straight in the eyes. 'Wait, you come here to apologize but you've just been fucked. You've left to see her. You've made your choice didn't you. Don't apologize. I should have known we couldn't repair our fucked up relationship. I knew I should have confronted you a lot earlier. I just hoped you told me earlier. Why didn't you leave me in the beginning of your relationship with her?' He tried to stay calm but he slowly let his anger slip.

'I didn't want to hurt you.' His laugh is emotionless. 'You didn't want to hurt me? Good fucking job you did then.' He sneers angry at her. Beca's eyes are casted on the ground. 'Get out. I don't want you here now.' He opens the door for her. 'Get the fuck out!' He screams. Beca quickly takes the car and leaves. Jesse knows where she's going. When Beca arrives at Chloe's the door is quickly opened by the redhead. Chloe knows what happened without doubt. 'He kicked me out. He doesn't want to see me anymore.' Beca mumbles. Chloe wraps her arms around the brunette and hugs her tightly. Chloe walks Beca inside and let her cry. When both women almost fall asleep they get a message.

 **Jesse: (10:34pm) I'm sorry.**

'You should answer him.' Beca nodded. Beca made her final decision.

 **Beca: (10:35pm) I'm sorry too. I'm not coming home.**


End file.
